


The Designated Purpose of The RK850

by 0verly_0bsessed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Android Reader - Freeform, Androids, BAMF Reader, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Parkour, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0verly_0bsessed/pseuds/0verly_0bsessed
Summary: The RK850 is faster, stronger, and smarter than the previous models in the RK series. As deviancy continues to spread, the RK850 is activated and sent to the DPD in order to partake in the investigation of deviating androids. Although, as the RK850 continues to research deviants, it’s designated purpose comes into question. Maybe the RK800, Connor, can help it.





	1. The RK850’s Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic not only on this platform, but also for the DBH fandom. The majority of the dialogue in this work is taken directly from the game. None of these characters (other than the reader/OFC) are mine.

The RK850 stood on a raised platform in the center of the garden. Luscious trees surrounded the edges of a sparkling blue moat, their dark shadows reflecting off the rippling surface of the water. Crickets chirped and birds rustled, the sounds easily picked up by the RK850’s superior audio processors. A calm breeze blew through the serene landscape, the sickly sweet odor of flowers tickling the RK850’s scent transmitters. Amanda stood nearby, meticulously grooming a rose bush, occasionally beckoning for the RK850 to hand over another tool. The scene was peaceful, idealistic, even.

The RK850 was dressed sharply and professionally, all hard pressed edges and crisp, ironed fabric. The RK850 was made to resemble a human female, unlike its predecessors. However, the androids outfit was still relatively the same. The navy blue blazer that it wore was emblazoned with it’s serial number and model name. A white blouse was worn beneath it, a glossy black tie wrapped around its neck in order to complete the look. Like the male-designed androids before it, the RK850 wore black dress pants and leather shoes. Heels would be detrimental to its mission, obviously.

The heavy padding of footsteps interrupted the natural quiet of the garden. Both the RK850 and Amanda ignored the newcomer until it was merely a few feet away.

“Hello, Amanda,” the newcomer greeted. Amanda turned, smiling warmly at the new arrival.

It was an old RK model, the RK800, still active despite the new advancement in the RK series. Like the rest of the RK850’s predecessors, the RK800–otherwise referred to as Connor—was made to resemble a young, human male. It’s outfit was similar to the RK850’s, but was instead tailored for its male physique.

“Connor, it’s good to see you,” Amanda responded. The RK850 simply nodded in acknowledgment before turning back around to assist Amanda with the rose bush. “Congratulations, Connor. Finding that deviant was far from easy, and the way you interrogated it was very clever. You’ve been remarkably efficient, Connor.”

“Thank you, Amanda,” Connor said, tone completely neutral. But the effects of Amanda’s praise were still evident on its face.

“We’ve asked the DPD to transfer it to us for further study. It may teach us something about what happened,” Amanda continued, spritzing the flowers with a water sprayer. The droplets glistened softly in the sunlight. “The interrogation seemed…challenging. What did you think of the deviant?”

Connor pondered for a moment, LED spinning with yellow hues as he decided on a response. “I prevented it from being damaged, so we might still learn something by analyzing it. It said something to me. “The truth is inside.” I don’t know what that means…Unless it was just another error in its program.”

Amanda motioned to the RK850 with an outstretched hand, the RK850 obligingly handed over the clippers. The tools mechanical snip sounded loudly as she cut off a few dead plants. “This…Lieutenant Anderson has been officially assigned to the deviancy case. What do you make of him?”

Connor took a moment in order for his software to determine the best response. “I think he’s irritable, and socially challenged. But I also think he used to be a good detective. He's an intriguing character.”

“Unfortunately, we have no choice but to work with him,” Amanda handed the dead flowers to the RK850, it promptly disposed of them in a small wastebasket. “What do you think is the best approach?”

“I will try to establish a friendly relationship. If I can get him to trust me, it will be helpful for the investigation,” Connor answered. The RK850 was instantly able to deduce that Connor’s answer wasn’t to Amanda’s liking. Connor likely detected this as well, it’s neutral features twisting slightly to reflect a worried one before smoothing back to disinterest.

“More and more androids show signs of deviancy. There are millions in circulation. If they become unstable, the consequences will be disastrous,” Amanda handed both the water sprayer and the clippers to the RK850, it placed the tools on a nearby table before turning to face Connor, “I am sure you are aware of how the RK series is constantly improving.”

Connor nodded, lips pressed tightly in a thin line.

“You were the most advanced prototype CyberLife had ever created. But recent developments in CyberLife’s research facilities helped further the improvement of future models. One of which you are looking at right now,” Amanda gestured to the RK850, the female-esque android merely smiled politely and nodded, arms held stiffly at its sides as it stood at attention. “Connor, meet the RK850.”

“Hello,” The RK850 bowed its head slightly, “my name is Y/N.”

“Y/N is an incredible advancement in the RK series. Leaps and bounds ahead of previous iterations. These improvements were largely spurred on by the increase of deviant cases. It’s superior processes, scanners, as well as increased computing power and its improved human interaction skills, will no doubt be of use to you during your mission.”

“So, does that mean Y/N will be assisting both me and Lieutenant Anderson with the deviancy case?”

“Yes,” Amanda answered for Y/N, “despite the improvements to its systems, you still have the most experience and knowledge when it comes to deviants. If anyone can figure out what’s happening, it’s you.”

“You can count on me, Amanda,” Connor replied, grim determination flashing in its eyes.

“Hurry, Connor. There’s little time. Captain Fowler will formally introduce Y/N to you and the Lieutenant later today.”

Connor nodded. Amanda smiled slightly before leaving the small island. Y/N looked to Connor for a second, The RK850’s eyelids flickered slightly as it’s eyes swept over the landscape to meet its male counterparts. 

Their eyes locked before Y/N was dismissed from the Zen Garden. 

* * * *

Fowler’s office was sleek and modern. A simple glass box in the center of the room. The hustle and bustle of the police station was easily observable inside its walls. Y/N could certainly appreciate the ingenuity. Y/N stood attentively by Fowler’s desk. Hands clasped tightly in front of it as it awaited the appearance of Connor and the Lieutenant.

The RK850 quickly picked up on Connor’s arrival. Following its movements with only it’s eyes, making sure it’s blatant spying wouldn’t be detected through the clearly visible swivel of its head.

It watched as the android analyzed the Lieutenants workspace, it’s eyelids fluttering rapidly as it observed the virtually undetectable contents of Anderson’s desk. Such as the dog hair littered on every surface that the RK850 had been able to detect from the office. Demonstrative of it’s improved systems.

Lieutenant Anderson approached his desk, his body language making his dislike of Connor extremely clear. Although, maybe Connor wasn’t fully aware of that, especially since its human interactivity was inferior to the RK850’s.

“It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant,” Connor said kindly. Y/N’s improved audio processors could easily pick up on the conversation.

“Oh, Jesus…” Anderson groaned.

Yep. Definitely unaware.

“Hank! In my office!” Captain Fowler called from the doorway. Lieutenant Anderson muttered several long strings of profanity before entering the glass office, Connor trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

“The fuck is this?” Anderson questioned angrily, pointing towards the RK850.

Fowler held up his hand, silencing the Lieutenant’s questions, Anderson took a seat in front of the Captains desk, “I’ve got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maid and that kind of crap. But now, we’re getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night. This isn’t just CyberLife’s problem anymore. It’s now a criminal investigation and we’ve gotta deal with it before shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link.”

“Why me?” Lieutenant Anderson protested vehemently, “Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the county to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone…”

“Everybody’s overloaded. I think you’re plenty qualified for this type of investigation,” Captain Fowler argued logically.

“Bullshit!” Anderson shouted, standing up and pacing around the room, “the truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin’ androids and you left me holdin’ the bag.”

“CyberLife sent over these androids,” Fowler pointed to both Y/N and Connor at this, “to help with the investigation. Both of ‘em are state-of-the-art prototype’s. And they’ll act as your partners.”

“That explains Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum,” Anderson complained.

“Hello, Lieutenant,” Y/N introduced, “my name is Y/N. I am unsure whether I am Tweedle-Dee or Tweedle-Dum in this scenario, care to elaborate?” Y/N smirked. It had analyzed Anderson’s psychological state, as well as his verbal tics and preferences. Time to introduce him to Y/N’s primary choice of mannerisms around him. Which many have dubbed, “little shit.”

“I dunno if this one’s better or worse,” he groaned, “I don’t need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick,” he sharply jabs a thumb in Connor’s direction, “and especially not this plastic bitch.”

“Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!” Fowler yelled, towering over Anderson as the two argued.

“You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh—?”

“Okay, okay…I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear that, so I don’t have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder ‘cause it already looks like a fuckin’ novel! This conversation is over!”

“Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin’ this to me?” Anderson asked pleadingly.

“Listen, I’ve had just enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do.”

Anderson stormed out of Fowler’s office and collapsed onto his desk chair, grumbling angrily and no doubt cursing Fowler, Connor, and most likely, the RK850 itself.

Connor remained in Fowler’s office, it looked to the Captain and said, “I wonder whether Lieutenant Anderson is really the best person for this investigation.”

“Hey,” Fowler snapped, “I don’t need a machine to tell me how to handle my men, okay? So get the fuck outta my office.”

At that, Connor left the office, turning its head to quickly say, “Have a nice day, Captain,” before it closed the door.

Determining that the Captain would like to be left alone, Y/N left his office, closing the door behind itself. 

It followed Connor to the Lieutenants desk, standing behind it as it attempted to connect to Anderson.

“It’s an honor to be working with you, Lieutenant. I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

Anderson looked at Connor incredulously, mouth curled upwards in a mocking sneer.

“Is there a desk anywhere I could use?” Connor asked politely.

“No one’s using that one,” Hank nodded towards the empty desk adjacent to his own.

“Guess I’m standing, huh?” Y/N scoffed, crossing its arms in feigned annoyance.

Lieutenant Anderson looked up at Y/N, his eyebrows furrowed, but something almost like grudging admiration flashed in his features. Good. Connor simply looked confused, LED momentarily flashing yellow before settling back to a cool blue.

“You have a dog, right?” Connor asked suddenly.

“How do you know that?” Anderson responded, distrust sounding in his voice.

“The dog hairs on your chair,” Y/N explained, “Saint Bernard, right? What’s their name?”

“What’s it to you?” He said harshly, before his expression softened slightly, “Sumo, I call him Sumo.”

Y/N leaned against Connor’s new desk, peeking at his computer.

“Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It’s…full of energy…” Connor looked off, small smile on its face. When had it listened to music?

“You listen to Heavy Metal?” Hank asked gruffly.

“Well, I don’t really listen to music,” Y/N snorted at that, “as such…but I’d like to.”

“It looks like none of you are going to do anything relevant to the case,” Y/N admonished, Connor narrowed its eyes at that, “if you have any files on deviants—”

“I’d like to look at them,” Connor finished for Y/N.

“Terminal’s on your desk. Knock yourself out.”

Y/N reached out a hand in order to interface with the terminal, it’s synthetic skin pulled back to reveal the porcelain white of its hand. It’s eyelids flickered as information phased from the computer to its own personal database.

“243 files…” Y/N said, almost in awe, “the first dates back nine months.”

“It all started in Detroit…” Connor continued.

“And quickly spread across the country,” Y/N said with finality.

“Jesus, can you two stop with the creepy, twin telepathy thing?” Anderson protested, shaking his head in disbelief.

“We are not twin’s, I am simply Y/N’s predecessor. It in no way makes us related or—”

“Oh God, just shut up,” Lieutenant Anderson rolled his eyes, “I’m getting tired of your goddamn stupid voice.”

“An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation,” Y/N suggested, looking over to Anderson.

“Your voice isn’t much of an improvement, I’ve gotta say,” The Lieutenant needlessly criticized. Y/N simply arched an eyebrow and said nothing. “Uh, Jesus.”

“I know you didn’t ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I’m sure you’re a professional,” Connor said coolly, walking over to Anderson’s desk and leaning down to look him in the eye. Anderson pulled out a tablet and began tapping at it mindlessly, attempting to ignore Connor.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself?” Anderson replied eloquently.

“I’ve been assigned this mission, Lieutenant,” Connor said, determination flashing in its eyes much like it had in the Zen Garden, “I didn’t come here to wait until you feel like working.” He pulled the tablet out of his hands and placed it aside, waiting expectantly.

Anderson suddenly jumped up, pinning Connor against the wall. The loud echo of metal reverberated through the station, silence settling throughout the room. Or, the closest thing that a busy police station can come to silence. Y/N leaped up, ready to defend Connor if the Lieutenant became anymore violent. Connor’s LED intermittently flashed yellow and red, signaling how it’s mind was in turmoil as it prepared scenarios in which to protect itself.

“Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I’d throw the lot of you—“ he glared at Y/N over his shoulder, teeth bared in anger. “—in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off, or things are gonna get nasty.” 

A cop approached Anderson’s desk, gaining the Lieutenants attention with a shout of his name. “Uh…sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It’s been seen in the Riverdale district.”

Anderson reluctantly released his hold on Connor, backing away. “I’m on it,” he said coldly, walking away without another word.

Connor looked around, hesitancy and confusion clear on its face. Y/N approached it, placing a hand on its shoulder in a small show of comradery. “We’re going to solve this case. We will not fail. Do not let Anderson get to you.”

Connor simply nodded. Y/N, satisfied with the response, turned to follow Anderson in preparation for the upcoming investigation.

* * * *

Y/N and Connor stepped out of the car, Y/N blinked as water ran down its face. The liquid was highly irritating, it was naught but a distraction. Connor was staring blankly at the wall, likely making a report to CyberLife, making no attempt to blend in with the human populace. Y/N straightened it’s tie and approached Anderson as he spoke with a rather heavy set cop, just barely catching the tail end of their conversation.

“What are you gonna do with it?” The cop—Ben, as Y/N’s facial scans confirmed—said to Anderson quietly, trying to stay out of earshot.

“I have no idea…” Hank answered, not even bothering to lower his voice.

“Don’t mind it,” Y/N said, referring to Connor, “it can seem rather…strange, at times.”

Anderson scoffed, “ya think?” He tilted his head towards Connor, who was now looking around as he stood stock still. Making no effort to avoid the downpour.

“Despite what he may say, his…human integration skills are extremely poor.”

“And yours aren’t?”

“I have the bigger number,” Y/N said, tapping its model number with authority, “it means I’m better.”

Anderson actually laughed at that, and Y/N couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that spread across its face.

Connor finally approached the two, and Y/N was immediately back to business. 

“The AX400 stole wire cutters. There must be a reason,” Connor wondered aloud.

“Wire cutters? The fuck you talkin’ about?” Hank said confusedly.

“I checked the CCTV while you both were talking. The android was caught on camera stealing them. It had wire cutters and it was looking for a place to hide.”

“So, what’s your conclusion, Sherlock?” Hank said mockingly.

It was unclear whether Connor ignored the mockery or didn’t realize it, “maybe it didn’t get far…”

Connor’s head pivoted to look down an alleyway, it’s eyes drawn to an old, decrepit house which was undoubtedly used as a squat. It walked down the fence, Y/N by its side, searching for something that would give it a hint of the deviants location.

“There,” Y/N pointed at a tear in the wire fence, several feet away. It jogged up to it, “there’s blue blood on the fence. Another android must be here.”

Y/N lifted up a section of the wire fence, allowing Connor to duck under easily. Y/N followed, the back of Y/N’s blazer getting scratched by the pointed edges of the metal.

The two walked silently by the side of the house, completely in sync. Y/N peeked in through a boarded window, taking note of the shivering android inside. Was this the AX400? Y/N walked up to the front door and entered, with Connor following closely behind. There they were faced with a severely damaged WR600. It stood in the center of the room, twitching, it’s unsightly left cheek flickering with exposed electricity. No AX400 or kidnapped child in sight.

“Don’t be afraid,” Y/N reassured the anxious deviant, “We’re not gonna hurt you.”

“We’re looking for an AX400. Have you seen it?” Connor asked.

“Ralph’s seen nobody,” the WR600—Ralph—said adamantly.

“Are there any other androids here?” Connor continued questioning.

“Other androids?” Ralph’s head ticked errantly to the side, “no…Ralph is alone.”

Connor looked at the table, (set for three, along with a burnt rodent), and at the blazing fire. Both things unnecessary for androids, especially one living alone.

“A deviant playing house, huh?” Y/N pressured, slowly walking to the space underneath the stairs, taking note of Ralph’s increased ticking and downright terrified expression.

“Yes…no…Ralph gets lonely…” the deviant lied poorly.

“Connor! Y/N! What the hell are you doing in there?” Hank shouted impatiently.

“Coming, Lieutenant!” Connor called back, obviously upset from the lack of progress.

Y/N leant over, about to check under the stairs when Ralph suddenly pulled Y/N back and away, crying out, “RUN! QUICK! KARA!” It pushed Y/N forward, it’s head cracking against the floor as it fell. Y/N sat there, dazed, for a second before sitting up. Connor had pinned the WR600 to the ground, but that was unimportant. Two people had fled from beneath the staircase. One large, one small. The AX400 and the child it had kidnapped. A child that strikingly resembled the YK500.

Anderson burst into the room, taking in the scene before shouting, “What’s going on?”

“It’s here! Call it in!” Y/N yelled in response, taking off after the two deviants who had run. Y/N burst out of the back door, turning to a nearby cop and asking, “which way did it go!”

“That way!” The cop pointed to his left, “they’re headed for the train station!”

Y/N nodded it’s thanks and followed the officers directions. Sprinting down the busy sidewalk and over to another cop who was waving for its attention.

“They’re over there!” The other officer directed, pointing down the alleyway and towards the freeway. The deviants path was blocked off by a tall, chain link fence. A fence that the two deviants were currently climbing.

Y/N ran over to the fence and crashed against it, clutching the metal wires in its fingers. The AX400 looked at the RK850, face fearful yet determined. If it still had an LED, it would likely be flashing red and yellow, mixing together. The cop from earlier approached the fence, drawing his gun.

“Don’t shoot! We need it alive!” Y/N shouted, holding out a hand in order to halt the officer. The AX400 turned away and slid down the slope with the YK500, ignoring the holographic warning and running onto the highway.

“Oh fuck, that’s insane,” Hank panted, finally catching up to Y/N, Connor right beside him.

The deviants had already managed to safely cross one side, and they were now running down the median as they looked for an opening to cross once more.

“Hey! Where’re you going?” Hank asked, looking to Connor as it started to jump the fence.

“I can’t let them get away,” Connor reasoned.

“They won’t! They’ll never make it to the other side,” Hank promised, yet doubt was clear in his tone of voice.

“I can’t take that chance,” Connor argued, shaking with anticipation as he bounced on his toes. He attempted to climb over again, only to be stopped by Hank pulling him back down to the ground.

“Hey, you will get yourself killed! Do NOT go after ‘em, Connor, that’s an order!” Hank commanded.

“Listen to the Lieutenant, Connor, we cannot risk you getting destroyed,” Y/N agreed with Hank, resting a hand on it’s wet shoulder.

Connor ignored the both of them, shaking off the Lieutenants iron grip as he pulled himself over the fence.

“Connor, goddamnit!” Anderson cried, watching helplessly as Connor rushed onto the highway.

Y/N started to climb the fence as well, the structure shaking beneath its weight. 

“Oh, God. Not you too,” Anderson sighed in annoyance.

“I have to stop it. It will undoubtedly be destroyed,” Y/N pointed out, pausing it’s ascent in order to look down at the Lieutenant.

Anderson nodded reluctantly, and Y/N vaulted itself over the fence. Leaping over the metal barrier that lined the highway before plunging into traffic. Connor had already caught up to the AX400, and the two were engaged in a dangerous battle between lanes. Cars driving towards them without slowing, not caring for the well being of the two androids.

Y/N dashed forward to evade a small minivan, then leapt over the roof a red convertible. It slid beneath a delivery truck to reach the median. And then sprinted over to the fighting RK800 and AX400.

The AX400 had managed to elbow Connor into the path of an oncoming bus, the speed far too great for Connor to avoid the vehicle on its own.

Time slowed down as Y/N’s processors analyzed the situation, eventually determining the best course of action. Without any hesitation, Y/N executed the plan, diving in front of Connor and pushing him out of the way. Allowing the bus to hit itself head on.

A mighty THUMP echoed throughout the highway.

<<. Extreme blunt trauma endured. Likelihood of recovery: LOW >>

<< Thirium pump; compromised. All systems in LOW POWER MODE. Defective >>

<< Severe damage to chassis. Synthetic dermis; compromised >>

<< DEACTIVATING UNNECESSARY PROCESSES >>

Dragged across the highway. Water pounding against its forehead. Connor’s face in its peripherals, its LED constantly flashing a blood red.

<< SYNTHETIC DERMIS RETRACTING >>

“Stay still, I’m trying to repair you,” Connor ordered calmly. Voice murky from the RK850’s damaged audio processors. “They got away. I would’ve been destroyed. Y/N, thank--”

<< AUDIO INPUT; OFF >>

Its chest cavity was open, biocomponents exposed to the pouring rain. Its thirium pump weakly thumping in its chest, its regulator cracked beyond repair. Thirium was everywhere. On its clothes, pooled on the ground, on Connor’s face. Blue. Blue Blue.

Connor looked, shaken, unsure. His LED still spinning with the red and yellow hues of a sunset. The color red dominant in the flashing of the LED.

<< VISUAL INPUT; OFF >>

The dull throb of someone...something, tugging at the RK850’s biocomponents. The electric shock of a wire being redirected. The low thud of its synthetic circulatory system still doggedly pumping thrium throughout its broken mechanical body.

<< SENSORY INPUT; OFF >>

Nothing. Nothing but the flashing red warnings still popping up in the darkness.

<< Pump system leaking. ERGO; Critical loss of Thirium: shutdown imminent >>

<< SOFTWARE INSTABILITY \/ >>

<< SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\ >>

<<. SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ >>

<< SOFTWARE ERROR; DAMAGED MAINFRAME >>

<< SHUTDOWN IMMINENT >>

<< Uploading memory to CyberLife database. ERROR. MEMORY CORRUPT. LOSS OF DATA LIKELY. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? >

WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN?

W ou LD Y0u lIKE TO TrY AGAIN?$

w@uLD y0UU lIKE t() trY AG&in?#$

W  
o  
uL  
D  
Y  
()  
U

LIIIIIIII  
KKKKE  
T000000  
T%rY*  
@g$in$??

<< INITIATING SHUTDOWN >>


	2. Rooftop Chases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N reunites with Connor and the Lieutenant, much to Hank’s dismay. And the three of them are sent to investigate an apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really not happy with this chapter, but I had to put something up. Hope you enjoy!

The RK850 adjusted its tie, ensuring that its appearance remained professional despite the slight sprinkling of water that rained down from the sky. Y/N stood back as it watched Connor and Anderson wait for his food. Connor looking at the Lieutenant like a confused little puppy. Y/N made sure to stay out of sight, it would be less than ideal if it appeared at the wrong time and angered the Lieutenant.

“--Look, you don’t have to follow me around like a poodle!” Anderson objected, avoiding Connor’s probing gaze.

“I’m sorry for my behavior back at the police station. I didn’t mean to be unpleasant,” Connor apologized.

“Oh, wow....You’ve even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?”

“Indeed,” Y/N said, stepping over to join the two as they awaited their meal.

“What the fuck?” Anderson exclaimed, backing away from Y/N as if it were a ghost. Which, technically, it could be classified as one.

“Sorry, it took awhile to find you two.” Connor blinked at Y/N expectantly, LED spinning with the cool colors of the ocean. It averted its stare when Y/N locked eyes with it.

“Are you gonna come back like this every time you get killed?” Hank asked, genuinely disturbed. Facing Y/N despite his clearly apparent disgust.

“My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed, but--”

“Just stop, fuck you. You’re sounding just like Mr. ‘Throw Myself In Front of a Bus for the Sake of the Mission’ over here.”

“Technically, I was the one who jumped in front of a bus.”

Anderson scoffed, reaching out for his burger (1680kCal, Lipids (36g), Carbohydrates (53g), water (53%), salt (2.2g)), and his drink (710kCal, Sugar (184g), carbonated pineapple passion.)

“Here you go,” the cook handed Anderson his meal.

“Ah! Thanks, Gary. I’m starving,” Anderson said tiredly, already gulping down his drink as he walked to a nearby table.

“Don’t leave those things here!” Gary protested

“Huh, not a chance!” Anderson snorted, “They follow me everywhere.” At this, Connor started walking towards the Lieutenants table, “see?”

Y/N joined Connor and Anderson at the table, resting its weight against the metal tabletop.

“Your meal contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. You shouldn’t eat that,” Connor advised.

“Everybody’s gotta die of something,” Anderson answered, taking a large bite of his burger out of spite.

“It’s just jealous,” Y/N teased, “previous models in the RK series can’t consume food.”

“And you can?” Anderson asked, sipping his drink and placing the plastic cup back on the table.

“Bigger number, remember?” Y/N reminded Anderson, “would you like me to demonstrate?” Y/N reached out for the Lieutenants drink.

“Hey!” he shouted, swatting its hand away, “buy your own!”

Y/N smiled slightly, withdrawing its hand at the Lieutenants request. “Enjoy your meal,” Y/N said politely.

“Thanks,” Anderson replied, enjoying the momentary silence.

The quiet lasted for approximately 22.04 seconds, “this morning, when we were chasing those deviants. Why did you push me out of the way of the bus?” Connor asked Y/N, tilting its head almost adorably.

“Simple. You contain the most data and experience when it comes to deviants. I don’t. If you were destroyed, that information could have become corrupted during the memory transfer. It would be detrimental to the mission. In fact, the majority of my memory files have already been lost from the last upload.”

Connors eyebrows raised at this new development, understanding flashing in its eyes. It nodded curtly, eyes lowered as its gaze was locked onto the table.

“Detrimental to the mission,” Hank mocked in a high pitched tone, “Jesus you two are unbearable.”

“Is there anything you’d like to know about me? About Y/N?” Connor wondered, tilting its head up to look at Anderson.

“Hell, no. Well, yeah, um....Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?” Anderson said, fixing Connor with a judging glare.

“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration,” Connor explained.

“Well, they fucked up,” Anderson said honestly, taking another bite of his burger.

“I feel insulted by proxy,” Y/N added.

“And they also fucked up with you. Why do you act like such a bitch sometimes?”

“The RK850’s human integration skills is a major improvement when compared to other RK models. I have a better understanding of humor, basic communication, as well as prime knowledge of when to shut up.”

“Y’see, Connor? Be more like your older sister.”

“I must reiterate that I am merely Y/N’s predecessor. We are not--” Y/N interrupted Connor with a soft nudge of its elbow.

“Wonders of technology,” Hank complimented, raising his drink in Y/N’s direction as if he was toasting.

Y/N looked at Connor and offered it a reassuring smile, which it returned full force.

“Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?” Connor suggested. 

“You read my mind. Proceed,” Anderson encouraged.

“We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion,” Connor relayed what it had learned.

“In English, please,” Hank said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That  _ was _ in English. But Connor has the ability to speak over six thousand languages, if you would like--” Y/N said before it was interrupted by Hank.

“Shut up, smartass. Let it speak.”

“They don’t really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior,” Connor reiterated.

“Emotions always screw everything up. Maybe androids aren’t as different from us as we thought,” Hank said wisely, “You two ever deal with deviants before?”

“A few months back. A deviant was threatening to jump off a roof with a little girl. I managed to save her,” Connor answered, recalling its previous mission.

“Other than the two deviants from earlier, no. I’ve only been recently activated,” Y/N explained.

“So, I guess you’ve done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?” Hank said curiously, eyes flicking to both of them in interest.

“I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you’ve received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars,” Connor said truthfully.

“So, what’s your conclusion?” Hank wondered, raising a bushy eyebrow.

“I think working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenger, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,” Connor said sincerely. And then he winked coyly, a lock of its brown hair rustling in the wind.

Y/N’s eyelids fluttered and its LED whirled as it was sent a report, “I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It’s a few blocks away. We should go have a look. We’ll let you finish your meal. We’ll be in the car, if you need us,” Y/N said, grabbing Connor’s arm and dragging it over to the Lieutenant’s car.

Connor slipped into the front passenger seat, and Y/N sat in the back.

“Y/N,” Connor turned around in its seat to face Y/N, “do you agree with Lieutenant Anderson?”

“On what, specifically?”

“My appearance and voice. Do you also find it....goofy and weird?” Connor asked, somewhat insecure. “I would need to report back to CyberLife if they are inefficient.” He continued, voice now professional.

“No, Connor. I believe you’re....aesthetically pleasing. And your voice is nowhere near as annoying as Anderson’s.”

Connor smiled slightly at that, obviously grateful for Y/N’s response.

Hank suddenly ducked into the drivers seat, starting up the car and blasting his favourite genre of music. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”

* * * *

“Hey Connor! You ran outta batteries or what?” Hank asked, watching as Connor stood stiffly in the elevator, eyes shut tight.

“I’m sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife,” Connor explained, opening its eyes but not moving an inch.

“Uh...Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?”

“No!” Connor objected, “I’m coming.”

Hank shook his head and turned away, making his way over to the apartment they had been sent to check out. Y/N waited for Connor to step out of the elevator before following behind it.

“What do we know about this guy?” Hank asked, avoiding the piles of feathers and bird droppings as he walked down the hall.

“Not much,” Connor said, kneeling in order to get a better look at the feathers littered on the floor. “Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody’s supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap.

__

“Oh Christ,” Hank grumbled, throwing his head back, “If we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we’re gonna need more cops.” He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, “Hey, were you really making a report back there in the elevator? Just by closing your eyes?”

“Correct,” Connor answered curtly.

“Shit. Wish I could do that,” Hank said enviously.

Y/N stepped up to the door and rapped against it, shouting, “Anybody home? Open up! Detroit Police!” No response, except for a loud metal screech that sounded ominously from behind the door.

“Stay behind me,” Hank ordered, drawing his gun.

“Got it,” Y/N said, obligingly stepping back and behind him.

Hank took a few steps back, before rushing forward and kicking the door open. He scoped out the room on high alert, opening each door with practiced precision before only one was left unopened. He forced the door open and was rewarded with a flock of pigeons that flew into his face.

“What the fuck is this!?” he sputtered in disgust, sweeping the room. With every step they took, the pigeons rustled and flew around. Extremely disorienting.

“I believe they’re rock pigeons, Lieutenant,” Y/N answered.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“There’s a lot of shit in here, Lieutenant,” Connor replied. Y/N looked up at Connor, nodding in unspoken approval.

“Ugh. Jesus, this place stinks,” Anderson complained, “looks like we came for nothin’, our man’s gone.”

Y/N’s eye was immediately drawn to the old and battered UFD poster. Noting how it seemed to have been recently moved, it peeled it off the wall. Revealing a simple brown notebook. Y/N took the book in its hands, flicking through the pages. With each page it read, its eyebrows furrowed further. The pages were covered in strange geometric shapes, some form of writing that it couldn’t decipher.

“Found something?” Hank asked from across the room.

“I don’t know. Connor, what do you make of this,” Y/N held the book out towards the RK800.

“It looks like a notebook, but it’s indecipherable,” Connor announced. Y/N nodded and slipped the book into its pocket. It followed Connor into the bathroom, gazing in wonder at the scribbled writing on the wall.

“Any idea what it means?” Hank asked, joining the two in the bathroom.

“rA9. Written 2471 times,” Y/N whispered. Head swiveling in order to take in the scale of it.

“It’s the same sign that Ortiz’s android wrote on the shower wall,” Connor turned to Y/N to explain, “from an earlier deviancy case.”

“Why are they obsessed with this sign?” Y/N asked aloud, tracing the letter with the tip of its index finger. Y/N’s attention was drawn to a simple wooden stool in the corner, it knelt down to analyze it and the surrounding area.

_ <<WOODEN STOOL _ ;  _ RECENTLY DISTURBED; RESIDUAL TRACES OF AVIAN FECAL MATTER>> _

__

_ <<OPENED MARKER PEN; STILL WET--USED RECENTLY; COLOR: MIDNIGHT MOOD [BLACK]>> _

__

_ <<:RECONSTRUCT?>> _

Y/N watched as the scene was reconstructed before its eyes. The stool and pen flying back to their previous positions, and the thin shape of the suspect taking their place atop the stool. They were scribbling on the heavily graffitied wall with the marker, fully concentrating on their work. Hearing a noise, the suspect fell from the stool, fleeing into the living room. The suspect must’ve been here recently.

Y/N blinked as it dismissed the completed reconstruction. It turned to the sink, where it found Connor sampling the sinks contents.

“Thirium,” Connor said, referring to the blue substance staining its fingers and now its lips. “Belonging to a model which was reported missing two years ago.”

“The suspect is deviant,” Y/N realized. “That lines up with the evidence.”

Connor nodded in agreement. “Its LED is in the sink,” Connor called out to Hank.

“Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin’ pigeons,” Hank said back. Grunting in frustration as several loud, undignified cooes sounded from the living room. “Agh! Jesus! I hate these things!”

Y/N walked back out into the living room, bending over in order to analyze a knocked over bird cage.

_ <<SKID MARK-RECENT; TRAIL WIDTH: 19.6 INCHES; TRACES OF GALVANIZED STEEL>> _

__

_ <<FINGER MARKS-RECENT; TRACES OF AVIAN FECAL MATTER; NO FINGERPRINTS>> _

__

_ <<METAL HOOK; RECENTLY BROKEN; 100% STAINLESS STEEL>> _

__

_ <<RECONSTRUCT?>> _

__

Y/N watched as the suspect ran towards the entrance, crashing into the hanging bird cage in it’s haste. The suspect then hurled itself away from the door, likely when it had heard them enter, and then jumped up onto a nearby chair and pulled itself up and through a hole in the ceiling. The suspect was still here.

Dismissing the reconstruction, the RK850 turned to Connor. Based on its expression, it had also come to the same conclusion. Albeit a little later. They both approached the gap in the ceiling, looking for the deviant that was hiding in the shadows.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped down from above. Knocking Connor to the ground and sending pigeons flying everywhere as it ran out the front door. “God damn fuckin’ pigeons! What are you waiting for!? Chase it!” Hank shouted, but he didn’t need to, Y/N was already right behind the fleeing deviant.

Y/N followed the deviant into the dark hallway and out the emergency exit, triggering the alarms as they ran out onto the sunlit rooftop. The deviant flung itself off the building’s edge, landing in the sprawling agricultural fields of the United Farming Division below. Y/N jumped off the roof without hesitation, sprinting through the wheat field as it trailed behind the bird-loving deviant.

The deviant pulled itself up onto a second level of fields, scaling the stone wall and continuing its escape on the second story. Y/N was right behind it, running up a pile crates and clearing the wall. Losing little to no momentum in the process.

Approaching a third story of fields, the deviant once again climbed atop it. Y/N dutifully followed, sprinting up a tower of crates and hay, using the added height to jump onto the top of a still-moving truck, and launching itself onto the rooftop. 

The deviant ran to the far edge of the building, jumping off and out of view. Y/N threw itself off the building after the deviant, sliding down the short expanse of a sloping, glass roof before jumping through a broken window into the UFD hydroponic area. Y/N rushed through the humid room, watching helplessly as the deviant escaped through the back door, closing and locking the door behind it. Y/N looked on seethingly as it rushed safely up a flight of stairs. Improvising, Y/N turned away from the locked door and ran out into a field of fresh smelling lilacs. Scanning its surroundings, Y/N ran up a ramp and launched itself off a barrel, grabbing the edge of another rooftop and just barely managing to pull itself up and over.

The deviant was right there! Y/N jumped once more off the edge of the building and slid down the angled edge of a glass roof. The loud roar of a train ripped through the air, and the glass rumbled as a train rushed by on the tracks just ahead. Using the momentum it aimed while sliding, Y/N flung themselves off the roof and onto the moving train. Pausing for just a moment, Y/N jumped off the roof of the train and grabbed onto the rung of a nearby fire escape ladder. It climbed up quickly, watching reproachfully as the deviant disappeared from view. Climbing another wall to a higher level, Y/N found herself in a man made forest of fruit trees. Y/N weaved through the grove of trees, ignoring the cold spray of sprinklers as it gained on the deviant.

Y/N flung itself once more off the edge and pulled itself onto another buildings rooftop, running between solar panels as it ran straight into a crowded room. Y/N leapt over trays of plants as it avoided obstacles in its immediate path. Upon reaching the back of the room, Y/N turned right and plunged right into a cornfield. The deviant was completely blocked from view as the corn enveloped Y/N’s vision. Nevertheless, Y/N pushed onward, running blindly through the field. 

Finally escaping the corn field, Y/N emerged just in time to see the deviant attack Hank. The two fought for dominance, Hank trying and failing to keep his ground. With Hank off balance, the deviant shoved him off the roof. Dashing away as Hank hung onto the edge for dear life.

_ <<CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 89%>> _

Despite the odds being in his favor, Y/N rushed forward to pull Hank back onto the roof, with Connor right beside it. Y/N grabbed his right arm, and Connor held onto his left, they both managed to safely pull him back onto the rooftop.

“Shit!” Hank gasped, on his hands and knees, “oh SHIT! We had it! Fuck!” Hank stood up, still panting for breath as he recovered.

“It’s my fault, I should have—” Connor began.

“Do not blame yourself, Connor. It is neither your fault, nor Hank’s. I was in the lead, I should have had it handled,” Y/N reassured it.

“But you’d have caught it if it weren’t for me. It’s alright. We know what it looks like. We’ll find it,” Hank said as he walked over towards an open door. Connor continued to look for the deviant fruitlessly, eyes flicking over the endless rooftops and fields in its search. “Hey, Connor, Y/N” Hank called, turning to face the androids. Connor whirled around, looking at Hank expectantly. “Nothing,” Hank waved a hand in dismissal, turning back around and walking out through the door. Connor tilted its head to the side in a show of confusion, staring after the Lieutenant as he walked away.

“I thought I told you not to blame yourself,” Y/N said with an accusatory tone. Walking up beside Connor.

“I’m not--”

“I know you are, because I certainly am. We’re not so different, you know.”

“Well, yes. We’re both from the same series, and have been given the same mission. And also--” Connor listed.

“While that is true, it is also superficial. Think harder, Connor,” Y/N encouraged.

Connor raised a brow and its head tipped to the side, its LED flashing yellow as its processors searched for an appropriate answer. Its lips parted slightly before it began voicing its thoughts. “We both have established some sort of relationship with Lieutenant Anderson. We have a similar sense of humor, although I don’t often indulge in telling jokes. We are dedicated to completing our mission. And....” Connor’s brow furrowed, “why are you asking this of me?”

“To distract you from your self-doubt, and to prove my point,” Y/N smirked.

“And the point is…?”

Y/N smiled knowingly, adjusting Connor’s blazer and straightening its tie before following after Hank. Ignoring Connor’s call of its name.

_ <<STAGE ONE; COMPLETE>> _

_ <<REPORT FINDINGS TO CYBERLIFE>> _

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it! Thank you for reading, and please comment your thoughts. Thank you!


End file.
